random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Archive: Oiniteoderfla12/SAFF Exclusive
Here are some of the weapons used by Oinite's characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. If a weapon is Italicized, ''then the weapon is destroyed, no longer used or merged with another one. Oinite, Master of Hellven Oinite Oderfla, formally known as Leader Oinite, is a black stickman with a red left eye. He is an original party member who has been helping the team since the beginning of the adventure. He has a wide variety of weapons, most of them original but some from Popular Culture. Weapons and Physical Items * 'The Icycle: The Icycle from Random Forum Fight, but slightly buffed. It has the exact same abilities, so there's nothing special about it. Used in Left-Arm Replacement Surgery. * ''Laser Rifle: Actually the Laser Machine Gun from Random Forum Fight. Nothing new. This weapon has been merged with the God Eater. * ''Sentry: ''A RED Engineer's Sentry from Team Fortress 2. This portable sentry shoots down enemies and can be upgraded to become powerful. Used in Super-Pack Attachment Surgery. * ''Chicken Gun: ''A gun that shoots 9999 chickens and eggs per millisecond. Used in Right-Robotic Arm Addon. * ''Jarate: ''A jar filled with "yellow water" Now used as ammo for the Jarate Cannon in the Right-Robotic Arm. * Bag of Smash Balls: 'A bag filled with smash balls from SSB. ''Has been used twice: Once when trying to defeat Herobrine in Round 4 and another to recharge the God Eater. Now used as ammo for the Smash Ejector in the Right-Robotic Arm. * ''Universal Map:'' A map with pins representing Party Members, Enemies, Entities and Former-Party Members. Attached to the Holographic Monocle. * ''The Any-Way Back Machine:'' An antique watch that can teleport Oinite to not just in time, but ''ANYWHERE in the MULTIVERSE. Attached to the Holographic Monocle.'' * ''Eureka Effex: A much more powerful version of the Eureka Effect. ''Disappeared with the entire Team Fortress. * ''Teleportation Gun: Not to be confused with the Portal Gun. When used, shoots a beam. Oinite will immediately teleport to wherever it lands. ''Used in Right-Robotic Arm Addon. * '''The Community: '''An upgraded version of the God Eater. After charging the cannon, this weapon fires ''every. Single.'' Attack made in Story Arc Forum Fight.' ''The God Eater was obtained from Snuffles and the Laser Machine Gun, a Smash Ball, Mana Star and the Soul Jar remains was inserted into the cannon. Upgrading unfinished. Destroyed upon Final Attack. **In Round 8, Oinite has repaired the Community has been repaired, but has been manipulated by Providence to not fire the Universal Annihilation attacks. It has now the capacity to fire all attacks at the same time, but is still not powerful enough to kill TimewornKaiju's villains immediately. ''Special: '''Robotic Attachments During Round 7, Oinite's Universal Destruction has caused Oinite to loose his ability to use his limbs. Luckily, Beta has preformed surgery on Oinite and given him robo-prosthetics, a special type of prostetics that can give the user a wider range of robotic abilities. Left Arm= * The Icycle: 'Oinite left arm has been completely replaced with the Icycle. At his will, he can preform attacks based on the original Icycle in SAFF. The Icycle is now powered with the Ice Pack once again to become stronger. |-|Right Arm= * '''Robotic Arm: '''A robotic arm that is meant to replicate an arm of a ''Homo Sapiens. With fingers, the user can preform better in typing and precise button-pressing. **'Chicken Gun: '''Shoots 9999 chickens and eggs per millisecond straight from the Robotic Arm at Oinite's will. **'Jarate Cannon: 'Fire a Jarate. **'Smash Ejector: 'Shoot out a Smash Ball. Oinite can clench his fist to break the ball immediately. **'Teleport: 'Fire a beam. Wherever it lands, Oinite will teleport to that area. |-|Legs= *'Long-Fall Legs: 'With these types of legs, Oinite will be able to completely avoid fall damage as long as he lands on his feet. *'Hover Boots: 'Hover indefinitely long and high. |-|Super Pack= * '''Life-Support: '''Oinite is dying, but the Super Pack allows him to regain strength and health when he is injured. * '''Icycle-Battery: '''The Super Pack contains the Power Source for the Icycle. If it's destroyed, the Icycle will be destroyed. * '''Sentry: '''The sentry from TF2, now actually portable. Will pop up from the back of the Super Pack and shoot down anyone it spots. Cannot kill Oinite. |-|''Holographic Monocle= * '''Holographic Universal Map: '''When activated, a Universal Map will appear wherever Oinite is looking. Any of Oinite's allies can see the map too. * '''Any-Way Back Machine: '''Teleport targets to a specific destination at will. (This item has been given to Beta.) Armor * ''Anti-Matter Armor: An armor made from anti-matter. Completely indestructible unless by means of X-Weapons, powerful magical abilities or Gaster Blasters. Replaced with Unbreakobtainium Armor. * ''Mini-Super Mech: ''A miniaturized version of the Super Mech, known as the... * ''Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions: ''Oinite's most powerful Mech. It's essentially the same as the Super-Mech in Random Forum Fight. Can only be used once: Has been used by Oinite to defeat Herobrine on Round 4. * ''Unbreakobtainium Armor: ''An armor made from Unbreakobtainium, a powerful element that is extremely difficult to find and is impossible to destroy. Disappeared with the Yatagarasu. Abilities Passive Abilities: Non-Passive Abilities: * Final Smash: Super-Mech: 'Summon the super mech. ''Can only be used once: Has been used by Oinite to defeat Herobrine on Round 4. * ''Absolute Zero Blizzard: Summon an absolute zero blizzard that freezes the target. * '''Planck Temperature: '''Oinite heats up his body to 1.416808(33) × 1032 K, where he can melt Absolute-Zero Ice (except for his Icycle) and destroy some stuff. * ''Other useless abilities from Round 1. Oderfla, Leader of the Sticknights Oderfla Oderfla, formally known as Knight Oderfla, is the brother of Oinite and the second protagonist introduced by Oiniteoderfla12. He is a silent one, but if you give him the correct weapons, he is practically unstoppable. Weapons and Physical Items * ''Soul Jar: ''A jar with the souls of the Council of Hellven and the Sticknights. Destroyed upon Oderfla's death. The remnants have been used to upgrade the God Eater ** Oderfla doesn't need this anymore to summon a Council Member or Leader of the Sticknights. * ''Vortex Booster: ''The jetpack from Terraria. Nothing special.. Destroyed by the King of the Skies in Round 5. * ''Anti-Entity Cannon: ''This cannon will deal a million times the normal damage to an enemy with their Mercuric Soul absorbed by the cannon. Destroyed upon the Soul Jar's destruction. * Any-Way Back Machine Abilities Passive Abilities: * ''Final Smash: Color Split: ''Oderfla splits into five separate stickmen - R:255, B:255, G:255, Mini-Red and Mini-Black, each having separate abilities. Unused. * I Call Forth: 'Oderfla has the ability to summon a Member of the Council or a Leader of the Sticknights. Chrono, Leader of Chromatica Chrono Temporum, simply called Chrono, is the human friend of Oinite. He is the Mayor of Chromatica, though he has moved on to helping Oinite fight. Weapons and Physical Items * Chrome-Blade:'' ''An Iron Sword infused with special crystals that no one knows about. Disappeared at LIMBO. Reappeared upon Chrono's respawn. * Shield of Chromatica:'' ''A magical shield that can deflect all projectiles. Disappeared at LIMBO. Reappeared upon Chrono's respawn. * ''Telegraph: ''This thing is obvious. It's just a regular telegraph from the real world! * ''Umbrella: ''An umbrella. It's actually quite durable. * ''Hermes Boots: ''The fast boots from Terraria. It's actually quite fast. * ''Steampunk Jetpack: ''The Jetpack from Terraria. * ''A Bottle of Dreams: ''A bottle filled with dreams. Used up against Fears. * ''The God Eater: ''A cannon obtained from the Good Chest in the Labyrinth. Has been used to kill the Devil. Handed to SnufflesTheDog near Chrono's death. Abilities Passive Abilities: * Death to Dust: As he dies, Chrono turns into dust, counting as Permanent Death. * Continue?: However, he has the choice to go to LIMBOv2 or respawn in a random universe, random area. * '''''Anti-Mode Activate: An uncontrollable ability that causes Chrono to transform into Anti-Chrono. Cannot be done anymore, as he is exiled from the Darkness. Non-Passive Abilities: * Surprisingly, none. Even though he has the above passive abilities, Chrono does not have any controllable abilities. Beta, the Transparent Stickman Beta, formally known as Leader Beta, was a former leader of Hellven. He helps Oinite in his adventures after Oderfla and Chrono have been killed, though they have been revived. Weapons and Physical Items * Tool Box: 'A box filled with tools from ''Adobe Flash. * '''The Animator's Stem: '''The stem of the Animator's Cursor. Can teleport dead spirits back into their bodies. * '''Holographic Monocle Abilities Passive Abilities: * Without The Light or Night: Beta has NO Light or Darkness to start with. Non-Passive Abilities: * I Call Forth: Beta has the ability to summon a Member of the Council or a Leader of the Sticknights, and, with the Gem of Stability, summon the entire Sticknights of Hellven and the Council and Leaders. Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer A corrupted stickman. The embodiment of madness. Weapons and Physical Items * The Last Blade: 'Alfred's only weapon. This knife can fuse with other melee weapons and have said melee weapon's abilities add onto the Last Blade. The knife is so powerful, it can even one-shot a godmodder. ** ''This is the Last Knife he will ever need. This is the Last Blade you will ever see. Last Blade Addons * '''Calibur: A sword made by fusing the seven swords of ROBLOX. This sword has the effects of all seven swords. ** Fu.. Sion.. HA! ** Venomshank: This sword can poison enemies for a long duration. ** Ice Dagger: A weapon that can freeze enemies. If frozen for more than 5 seconds, they will instantly die. ** Illumina: This weapon will enhance the user's mobility greatly. ** Firebrand: A sword that sets enemies on fire. Not sure how that would work with the Ice Dagger. ** Windforce: Used to manipulate air, such as pushing enemies away using the wind. ** Ghostwalker: The more you kill, the more powerful you get. You also get more transparent the more you kill (though in the Last Blade's case, it's controllable. * Meowmere: A sword from Terraria that shoots out rainbow cats. ** Wait.. What does this has to do with Alfred's evilness? * Star Wrath: A sword also from Terraria that, when swung, sends a barrage of shooting stars down to the ground. ** It's late and I'm awake ** Staring at the wall ** Open up my window ** Head falls out the door * Terra Blade: Another sword from (you guessed it) Terraria, that shoots out a green ghost sword identical to the Terra Blade. ** "It's really amusing to me how some of you guys are mad at me because I keep using melee weapons during these events. Aaand my answer to all that is, screw you! Hehe." -BaumProductions, Terraria 1.2, Episode 16 * Diamond Sword: That iconic weapon from Minecraft with enchantments. ** I have my doubts on this weapon. What good is this stupid blue sword anyways? ** Fire Aspect II, sets the enemy on fire. ** Unbreaking III, increases durability. ** Sharpness V, increases damage (and sharpness). ** Knockback II, increases.. knockback. ** Curse of Vanishing, when you die, the weapon disappears with you. * Crystyl Breaker: Just think about the Crystyl Crusher (from Terraria: Calamity Mod) and the Breaker Blade (from Terraria, just Terraria) combined. When smashed to the ground, it summons a row of crystal spikes that deal massive damage. ** Should I mention this is really heavy? * Blade of Firefrost: This is literally the Flarefrost Blade from Terraria: Calamity Mod. When swung, the sword will shoot out either a fireball and iceball, a fire bolt and a frost bolt, or an ice spike or lava spike, or.. You know what I mean, right? ** Either it's really hot, or really cold. Either way, it REALLY hurts. * Unbreakobtainium Sword: A sword completely made from Unbreakobtainium. This sword is near-indestructible. ** To be honest, making an Unbreakobtainium Sword is just a waste of Unbreakobtainium. * Verdana Sword: A commonly used sword in Viridis that can steal the life of the target with vines. ** A commonly used sword, but a powerful one. * The Elephant's Foot: A hammer that has thermo-toxic and radioactive properties. It's a very durable weapon, and can break a lot of stuff, but it is not recommended that the user holds it - it's very HOT. ** April 26, 1986, 01:23 UTC+3 * Any-Way Back Rift Blade: A sword that allows the user to travel anywhere, at anytime, with no limitations. (Okay, maybe unless otherwise stated.) ** hey i need help thinking of a description here plsktnkxbye * Cyalm Greatsword: A sword that allows the user to fly indefinitely high, and long. ** I know what you're probably wondering at this point. "Is he evil?" ** Well, here's the simple answer: '''Yes.' * '''Mirror's Shard:' A normal-looking shard that can transform into the weapon used by it's target, let it be a melee weapon or a ranged weapon. ** not sure of a description here too * Binary Knife: A knife that can deal 101010101010... damage. ** Used by Adobe to fight off various viruses in his computer, this weapon has since been stolen for much worse reasons. It has come to a point where it was contained on Furnace. Abilities Passive Abilities: * None known. Non-Passive Abilities: * A Thousand/Million Blades: Summon a thousand/million lesser versions of the Last Blade. These blades are controlled by Alfred's will, but can also roam around aimlessly until Alfred feels that they should stop. ** Watch out. If you get hurt by one, you'll have a bad time. * Crimson Blasters: Sort of shamelessly stolen from TimewornKaiju's Destruction Blasters? ** Get hit. Get dunked on. * All Other Anti-Creator Abilities. Category:Blog posts